A Modern Myth
by Dead Vamp Rising
Summary: Sequel to "The Birthday Massacre" It's been a month since the Vampire killings and since Jack put a thing into Ryvre's head. But strange things are happening to her and she needs to know now what exactly Jack did to her and fast before she can't be saved
1. REvolve

**A/N: Woooo! First chapter of the squeal to "The Birthday Massacre". **

**Yeah…I know this took a while and I'm sorry but school comes first. Trust me. It HAS to come first. **

**As with "The Birthday Massacre" I have picked a band that I am going to use for the story and that band is…*drum roll***

**30 Seconds to Mars!!**

**Some of you probably guessed that but, anyway enjoy and review!**

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

A revolution has begun today for me inside  
The ultimate defence is to pretend  
Revolve around yourself just like an ordinary man  
The only other option is to forget

Does it feel like we've never been alive?  
Does it seem like it's only just begun?

To find yourself just look inside the wreckage of your past  
To lose it all you have to do is lie  
The policy is set and we are never turning back  
It's time for execution; time to execute  
Time for execution; time to execute!

Does it feel like we've never been alive?  
Does it seem like it's only just begun?  
Does it feel like we've never been alive inside?  
Does it seem it's only just begun?  
It's only just begun

The evolution is coming!  
A revolution has begun!  
(It has begun!)  
The evolution is coming!  
A revolution has, yeah!

The evolution is coming!  
A revolution has begun!  
(It has begun!)  
The evolution is coming!  
A revolution has, yeah!  
Revolution...

-R-Evolve- 30 Seconds To Mars

She sat in the corner of the room, holding the useless baseball bat in her hands that were shaking with fear. She knew that the baseball bat wasn't going to help, but it was either that or being completely helpless against it. Tears ran down her face as she shook, unable to take her eyes off her husband's body that lay in the centre of their bedroom, twitching slightly as the nerves continued to think he was alive.

She screamed out as the scratching came again, making four long marks in the pale blue wall, whatever that was doing it whispering unknown words. She screamed as the wall was banged again and again, as the walls seemed to wave with movement, as the dark wood flooring was scraped with a sharp object, as she was lifted off the floor by her neck. Crying echoed through the house, none of it coming from her as she was lifted, all knowing what was coming next.

And with her last breath, she screamed for help.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"You seem happy today." Virgil mentioned, grinning while putting his physics book in his bag. I laughed.

"It's Friday. Of course I'm happy." I told him, swinging my bag over my shoulder and leaving the room, Virgil following closely. It's been a month since the 'Vampire' killings. Still don't know what on earth Jack did to my head but what ever it was wasn't affecting me any way.

At least not yet.

Mr MacEnroy left a week after Jack died. I wasn't sure why. Well, it may have been Virgil turning up at his house and playing the whole 'you say you're a vampire, lets test that fact' card and then he was never heard from. So now we had a new teacher, Mr Ward. Much nicer and a much better teacher than Mr MacEnroy but that isn't really relevant.

"So, what you want to do tonight?" he asked me. I laughed.

"Forgotten already? Skylar, Kayla and I are going out tonight. Girls night out. Remember." I asked. He sighed.

"How could I forget." He mumbled, making me laugh, knowing he was thinking about Skylar and Kayla's plan that persuaded him to let me go.

"Got the custard out of your shoes yet." I asked him, trying not to laugh. He turned to me and gave out a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha, ha." We'd reached our R.M.P.S class by then. Virgil had 'persuaded' the deputy head that dealt with the timetables to let him move class seeing as Virgil was a little bit paranoid about leaving me in the class with Mr MacEnroy as a teacher. When he left Virgil stayed in the class anyway. Apparently, Chemistry was too easy.

Lucky sod.

"Come in, come in everyone." Mr Ward said, motioning all of us to come in." I know it's cold in here today so, feel free to hug the person beside you to keep warm." He said, walking over to the white board and writing up the 'Success Criteria', which is pretty, much what the teacher expects the class to know by the end of the lesson.

"Hey Mr Ward! Where's Herbert!" one of the boy's called to him.

"Ah! He said he's going to be late and that we're to start the class without him." He said.

Now, some people say that R.M.P.S is an easy subject and that you can breeze through it. You try explaining what a hole is and how you know if something exists or not.

It was fifteen minutes into the lesson, and after me drawing a doodle of Eric Draven, that Herbert walked in the room. Thee only reason I, or anyone else knew that was because Mr Ward decided to shout it out.

It was a further five minutes later that a 6th year boy came in and almost sat on him.

Now, you're probably wondering why the boy didn't see Herbert. That's because Herbert is a pink hippopotamus that only Mr Ward can see.

He kinda decided that it would be a good way to explain how you knew if something existed or not.

Anyway, off topic again.

"Ryvre? Are you okay?" Virgil asked, watching me as I massaged my eyes. I smiled.

"Just a bit of a headache. I'll be fine."

If only that was it.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay"

That was the only thing we heard when Virgil and I entered the caffiteria. Everyone else was silent, listening to the two girls belting it out without a care. If you haven't guessed already the two girls where Skylar and Kayla, singng Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious for some odd reason.

Virgil and I sat down at the usual table. Skylar and Kayla had just fisihed there singing and then turned to us.

"Hi." they both said timidly.

"Why?" I asked a second after. They both shrugged.

"We felt like it and no one else was at the table at the time." Kayla said.

"And we desided to amuse ourselfs." Skylar continued. Virgil chcukled.

"I think you amused the entire caffiteria." He told them. Suddenly everyone started clapping, making the two girls smiled and stand, taking a bow.

"See, they _do_ like us." Skylar told us, as they both sat back down. Zak, Noa and Caleb arrived at the table then.

"Ha! That was awesome girls! Didn't know you had it in you Kayla!" Noa said, messing up his sister's hair only to be glared at it relatliation. Caleb kissed Kayla's cheek when he sat down beside her, making her blush.

"Aw! Beamer!" Skylar teased, punching Kayla on the arm lightly.

My headache was getting worse. So bad in fact I was considering going to the medical room and being sent home. The only thing that was keeping me back was the fact I couldn't drive with a headache and it would mean a walk home. And seeing as out apartment was at the other end of the town it would take me a while.

"Ryvre? Are you okay?" a voice asked. I shook out of my daze and smiled.

"Just a headache. It should go away soon." I said, only to flinch as a sharp pain came from the back of my head and ended behind my eyes. Virgil frowned and took my chin in his hands, looking in my eyes.

"You said that two hours ago Ryvre." He told me, making me grumble.

"Well, then it should be leaving now shouldn't it?" I said only for him to look at me sceptically.

"You're eyes are a bloodshot Ryvre. I think you should go to the medical room." He told me. I glared and he let go of my chin, going back to his food.

"Yeah, go to the medical room Ryvre. It'll only get worse with Math next." Kayla told me, as Skylar poked my head that was now lying on the table

"Owww." I moaned. Skylar smiled.

"Sorry. I was just checking to see if it was you scars that were doing it." She told me, picking up some chips.

"And? Is it?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor." She told me, leaving me to leave my head on the table. When I looked up Virgil looked worried.

Obviously.

Even when I get a cold or I say ow when I hit something he gets worried about it. Well, he does kinda have a reason seeing as I was kidnapped and now there's the mystery of what happened to me. He continued staring at me with worried eyes until I gave up.

"Okay! I'll go to the medical room. But you have to drive me home as I am not walking across town with a headache." I told him, making him smile.

"Brilliant. I get out of Maths." He told me. I sighed.

"First though. I'm going to the toilet." I told him standing to leave.

It was half way across the room that another shot of pain ran through my head. Too much for me to bare because I collapsed on the floor into blackness.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**A/N: One done. A whole bunch to go. Hope you like this story as much as the first!**

**Please Review!!**


	2. Beautiful Lie

**A/N: Two chapters in one night! I'm on a roll! That and the fact that I feel bad for leaving it so long to start the story.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game

_[Chorus:]_  
It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me

It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game

_[Chorus]_

(Oh Oh  
The end of the world)

Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game

(So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful...)

_[Chorus]_

- Beautiful Lie, 30 Seconds to Mars

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I woke up to a beeping from beside me. Moonlight creped in through the window, sending light into the dark room.

The smell of death hit me.

I sat up quickly, not caring that the connections between the monitor and me where being cut. My legs swung off the bed and I pulled out the IV before walking across the cold, sterile floor and walked out into the hall.

Women in blue dresses came over to me trying to get me back into the white room, obviously called by the screaming of the machine. I turned my head to one of them sharply and took in her sent.

It wasn't her.

Or any of the others.

She tried to lead me back to the room but I pushed her back along with the others.

As they tried to stand I walked down the hall, trying to find where the sent was coming from. I couldn't find it in the hospital. All that resided there were poor souls and the bitterness of the bleach used to clean the place with. What I was looking for didn't like the sick.

I pushed on the doors and walked out into the cold, winter night, the cold hair making goosebumps rise on my bare arms and legs. Yet the cold didn't bother me, either did the sharp bumps in the pavement, or the fact that I was walking around in a patients dress.

The sent was getting stronger and stronger, until I was heading for the houses. I could hear the music coming from one of the houses on the street, high-pitched and fast. The sent was coming from there too.

I walked over to the house, my feet now bloodied with stepping on sharp stones and glass. I didn't bother knocking and walk right in.

It was full of teenagers, not I knew from school, dancing, kissing, flirting. As I walked passed them, they turned to me warily watching as I tried to find where the sent was coming from. I stopped in the middle of the room and turned from one side to another, taking in all their faces.

"Where is it?" I asked, not fooled by a second by their charade.

"Where's what darlin'" a boy asked, blowing out the smoke from his nose. I looked at him with wide eyes and walked over to him. The girls surrounding him scattered and looked at me with fear. He just smiled. I cocked my head to the side and breathed in, closing my eyes.

My snapped open.

"Vampire." I hissed. He frowned slightly, the grin still on his face as boy came up from behind. I growled and turned quickly kicking him in the head.

That started it.

Another came over trying to help his fall friend by beating me, only to get a face full of fist and a kick to the head, snapping his neck. The first came after me again, only with a knife this time. I looked at his and grabbed his hand, twisting it all the way back, making his drop the knife and for me to catch it and throw it into the chest of another that was coming for me.

This wasn't a teen's house party.

It was a vampire fest.

I kicked upward to hit a vampire in the chin and saw that the boy I saw first was trying to get away. I growled, more ferocious this time and booted the vampire before running forward, climbing/jumping up the stairs to cut him off.

He looked at me in shock and fear before trying to run back down the stairs, only for me to grab him by the collar and slam him against the wall.

"Let them go." I hissed through my teeth. He nodded and then all of the humans that had yet to be feed on left the house like sheep. No longer under his spell.

"So," he started, struggling under my grip. "The boy in blue finally decided to send someone after all. You know those killings last month had nothing…" he gagged as I crushed his windpipe.

"I work for no one. Now, where is it?" I asked, losing patience. He smiled a little and looked to the left. I turn with him, only to be thrown against the wall by it. When I looked up again I saw what I was looking for.

It hovered in front of me, it's ghost like figure made of black smoke. Spidery arms reached out for me as it spindly finger wrapped themselves around my neck. My growled again and kicked up into its face, sending it into the opposite wall.

The Vampire I had been strangling only two second earlier still there, watching with amazed eyes as the creature face me once more.

The thing stood came for me again. I stood my ground, waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

And just as it was about in engulf me I slammed my fist into its skull, sending bits of bone everywhere. The smoke that once acted as a cloak had disappeared and the bones that it covered turned to dust.

I stood above it, breathing heavily, and shivering from the coldness that I only now noticed.

Looking up, I turned to the door and walked towards it. Before I stepped out I turned to the Vampire I had been talking to earlier and looked at the destroyed house and dead henchmen before looking at him.

"Thanks for the party." I said, locking my gaze on him and smiling.

"I had fun."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I woke up to voices and a door closing. I moaned in annoyance and turned over, knowing I had to get up, only to fall flat on my face onto the white-carpeted floor.

"Ryvre! What are you doing here!" a familiar voice called from the mist. I turned and looked up to the ceiling.

Had that beam always there?  
I turned to see Kayla, Skylar, Zac, Noa and Caleb all standing around me. Virgil was already by my side, checking my head.

I shook him off and sat up, smiling.  
"Hey what's up?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. They all looked at me like I was mad.

"Ryvre. We left you at the hospital two days ago. You know, after you collapsed in the middle of the cafeteria?" Skylar exclaimed. I sat there and thought.

I collapsed?

"I did?" I asked, Zac frowned while Virgil turned to me and looked at me comfortingly.

"Ryvre? What's the last thing you remember?" he asked. I thought.

"I was sleeping." I said. He sighed.

"Come on. You go and get dressed while I phone the hospital and tell them that you're here. Which still amazes me." He said, heading for the phone. I nodded and headed for our room and changed. When I went into the living room though everyone looked grim.

"What's going on?" I asked. Virgil looked up to me.  
"Ryvre. What do you remember about last night?" he asked. I thought again, a dangerous pastime for me.

"No. I don't remember anything. Why?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said but I knew he was lying. I wasn't a gullible as he thought. I was about to say something when Zac walked in, scratching his head.

"What's up Zac?" Caleb asked. He sighed and ran a hand though his orange hair.

"My neighbours house was trashed last night, party from the looks of it. Everything broken. Even the walls had hole is them. They think someone may even have…." His voice trailed off as something in my head snapped.

I remembered.

I was the one who made the dents in the walls, I killed….

"Ryvre? You okay?" Noa asked. I looked up quickly and smiled.

"I'm good. Just perfect."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**A/N: Yeah. I know, different from what I usually write (at least in my opinion) but it was fun anyway.**

**Anywho, hope you liked it and…..**

**Review!!**


	3. Saviour

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

**Hope you're all happy and well. Here's another chapter. **

**Was it just me or where the first to a bit fast? Tell me if they were because I'm thinking of re-writing them.**

**Anywho, this chapter will hopefully tie up some questions. **

**I hope.**

**Enjoy!**

Until you crash  
Until you burn  
Until you lie  
Until you learn  
Until you see  
Until you believe  
Until you fight  
Until you fall  
Until the end of everything at all  
Until you die  
Until you're alive

Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz  
I don't care

Until you give  
Until you've used  
Until you've lost  
Until you lose  
Until you see, how could you believe?  
Until you've lived a thousand times  
Until you've seen the other side  
This is my chance, this is my chance

Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz  
I don't care

Until the truth becomes a lie  
Until you change, until you deny  
Until you believe

This is my chance, this is my chance  
I'll take it now because I can  
This is my chance, I want it now

Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz  
I don't care

Save me, save me, save me  
Save me, save me, save me  
I don't care

-Saviour, 30 Seconds to Mars

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Violent waves crashed against the sides of the walls, slowly wearing down the sandstone that held it together. Stars where out, only just visible because of the bright light that cloaked them. The moon hid behind a dark cloud, only a smoky light visible through it.

A mouse scattered across the road and over to the grass area as bats flew seemingly aimlessly through the sky. I watched in awe as the bats flew in what seemed like aimless circles only then to realise it was chasing a fly or bug.

I could see everything now.

Every bug ever animal every move of a leave I could see, I could follow every one of them easily with my eyes without strain.

This must be how Virgil sees.

I sighed, looked back up to the moon that was now visible, all it's craters easier to see now.

I didn't bother turning when I heard the balcony door open then close, I knew it was Virgil, he had a distinct sent of aftershave that I couldn't name, yet it was one I'd come to recognize as Virgil's even before last night.

When his arms wrapped around me I still didn't speak, know that if I did I would spill everything, which I didn't want to do just yet. It might just be a side effect of Virgil biting me when we met, but I wasn't so sure. What Skylar said before I collapsed – fainting is such a harsh word- bothered me.

What if it was my head?

What if what Jack did to me was finally coming to light, I needed to know if it was before I said anything. I needed to be one hundred percent positive about it.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Virgil asked, looking at me as I looked at the moon. I smiled.

"I'm sure. I still feel a little tired, I'm just going to watch some TV then go to sleep." I told him. He sighed.

"I could just stay with you. We can have a night in," he suggested, making me laugh.

"You've been planning this movie trip for ages, so have the others. Go and have fun." I told him turning round and kissing him. He smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"Completely. What movie are you going to see anyway?" I asked as we walked back into the living room.

"Zac, Kayla and I wanted to go and see the new James Bond movie, Quantum of Solace, but we were out voted by the others so we are now see Saw V." he told me grimacing. I laughed at the look on his face.

"You know you could just say that watching the gore will make you attack everyone." I told him. He looked at me in faux shock.

"And ruin my reputation as a good vampire? Never!" he acted as if outraged. I laughed and kissed him again.

"Well you better get a move on before you late." I said, walking him to the door. He turned again before leaving.

"Are you su-" I cut him off.

"I'm sure. I'm sure. I'm sure. Now go an have fun." I said. He smiled, kissing me one more time before walking down the hall. I sighed and closed the door behind me, leaning against it.

"Well then Wall. What are we gonna do now then?" I asked the wall, turning to it. Hey! My grandmother talked to her vacuum. Of course she was an old lady who had dementia…. I really need to get out more.

Going over to the couch I sat down, thinking everything through.

Jack kidnapped me and did something to my head. That much was certain as Virgil was sure he had one, because I had a huge scar round the back of my head and two, because he found the notes Jack had written about the procedure afterwards. The only thing that confused me was how he could do it so quickly and how I still had my hair left in tacked.

He said that I was 'his toy' and that I wasn't made for the Vampire's he worked for. Whoever they where.

Then he injected me with some liquid that caused me to scream for days, saying it was 'helping' me. I sighed.

This was useless, the only person that knows what happening to me is Jack, and he's dead.

All that was left was his lab.

I sat up.

His lab of course!  
He was a scientist, scientist's write down their experiments and what they're planning on doing and their possible outcome. If I'm lucky Jack was no different.

"Hey Wall." I said, turning to the kitchen wall and smiling.

"I think I have and idea."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

The Lab was an utter mess when I got there.

Well, the last time it had been used was when I was taken so I guess it would be a little messy from the bombing and the fighting.

Things were scattered across the floor and vials of different chemicals knocked off the shelves. I sighed. This was going to take a while.

I looked through everything.

Okay, maybe not everything. Would you like to look through a freezer of what looked like either animal or human organs? Didn't think so.

By the time fifteen minutes had gone by I was getting irritated. I never did have a long attention span.

"If I was an evil scientist where would I hide information about a subject?" I asked myself, turning around so I could see all of the room. Then my eyes landed on a bookshelf.

"Oh come on!" I said to the air. Could this guy get anymore cliché? Walking over to the shelf I looked at each book one at a time before a picture of a green one flashed though my brain along with the number 32. Sighing, both from the utter silliness of the placement and the fact that I wasn't sure if it was a sign or jut wishful thinking that I saw the picture, I took out the only green book there and opened it to page 32 only for a disk to fall out of it. I looked from the book to the disk.

"You got to be kidin' me. A mad scientist and the best you can come up with is hiding the answers to my questions in a flimin book! People these days." I said to myself, shaking my head. I put the book back on the shelf and put the disk in my bag before high tailing it outta there.

When I got back to the apartment, Virgil was still gone and probably would be for the next 45 minutes. Depending if the others made him stay out for longer.

Quickly I jumped over the couch – cause it was fun- and put the DVD into the player waiting for it to start.

The first thing that came on screen was a white arm that then turned out to be Jack wearing a lab coat, looking at the screen, fixing the camera so that it was at a good angle. He sat when it was in what he believed to be a good angle and cleared his throat. Taking in a deep breath, he began.

"Hello Ryvre. If you are watching this then your boyfriend did as I expected and found you and I am dead." He said, making me frown. He knew that Virgil would find me?

"Yes, I knew your boyfriend would find you. In fact I planned it. He needed to find you or everything I'd worked for would be lost. Before I get into the details about what happened to you, I'll tell you the why. It's a long story so get comfortable." The recording told me, looking a little shaky.

"Please listen to everything I am about to say, for this applies to you life as much as it did mine." He paused for a minute, looking more and more wound up by the second, obviously worried about something. He then took in another deep breath and started.

"My father was a scientist. He worked for a Vampire organization called the Madeira, remember that name, and collected blood for them as well as leading in their scientific experiments. When my father died I took over the business. I was fairly smart for my age so everything was easy for me to take on. "

Egotistical much?

"Five years ago I was commissioned by the Madeira to create the ultimate assassin using either Vampire or human, it didn't matter. All that did was that it would be able to fight, and kill with ease, making it easier for them to catch others who had betrayed them or gone against orders. I took up the challenge of course. But the task was much harder than I anticipated. The Vampire subjects couldn't be altered at all because the Vampire blood just killed all of the chemicals put into the host body. So I tried humans. They worked to an extent but they all malfunctioned after a while.

That's when I found out about a device that another Vampire group called the Amur had created. From what I had heard, the device was a small chip, about the size of a penny that contained every bit of Supernatural history inside of it. All their secrets, all the possible Supernatural creatures there are in the world are all on that chip." He looked down and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Of course. Such a powerful device was too much of a temptation for me. So, when it was being transported, by an unknowing human I stole it. They know it was me, obviously, and they're looking for me now. That's why I had to act so quickly with you. But before you arrived here, I made some…changes to the chip. I also included the agility and strength of a vampire. Working with them makes it easy to find vampire blood and, unlike in humans, that's where all the power and history lies. In the blood."  
"I did try it on Asya. But she died on the table, before the chip could be inserted. I'm so sorry about that. I never meant for her to die, but it was in the name of science." I scoffed at that line. I'd like to see him tell that to Skylar and Kayla. He'd get a kicking for sure.  
"Francis, on the other hand, was picked for her blood, after I decided you where to be the next test subject. Why you, you ask? Well, simply because you're dating a Vampire. I knew you knew about it because I looked up your history, found out about the school incident and added one to the other decided that if you could survive a Vampire attack then you could survive the small procedure." He smiled.

" You where perfect. If your watching this then you survived, just as I knew you would. You're strong. Stronger than most, the reason I don't know. But I knew you where when I saw you." He laughed and looked down again before looking back up. Men talk some shite don't they? How the bloody hell could he know I was strong by looking at me! He was getting on my nerves with every sentence he spoke. The only thing that was stopping me from throwing the remote at the TV was the fact that Virgil would kill me, and the need for information. Even though he'd only really spoken about himself so far.

"Now, onto how this affects you. You've probably found this because you've been experiencing strange spurts of strength, knowledge and power. Or you suddenly snapped and the bounty hunting stage kicked in first. Whatever happened, you must know that this will happen to you whether you want to or not. If you don't do it willingly then the chip will take hold and do it for you, yet you will still be doing it in a sense. The only reason that you're doing it instead of others is because Vampire, Werewolf or any other creatures' rule, doesn't bind you. You are still human by nature and they are the rules that bind you. By killing the Supernatural you aren't breaking any rule laid down by your species. I know, I checked.

But know this Ryvre. If the chip is taken out, the strength of the knowledge and power you once had will fry your brain and you will die. So don't let _anyone _take it out of you, no matter what. You are a killer Ryvre. This is what you do. What your where built to do" He told me, looking completely serious leaving me looking at the screen in amazement and annoyance.

That last time I checked I wasn't an assassin!

"And one more thing." He said making me look back up to the screen.

"You should know this. As we speak I am being hunted. They don't know I'm dead yet so they're still looking for me. When they do find out though they will start looking for whoever has the chip. And that is you. You are being hunted Ryvre. I just hope that the chip will save you. " And I was left staring at the fuzzy screen, static echoing though the empty apartment.

For Pete's Sake no.

I sighed, and put my head in my hands.

Well _somebody_ just put 'Mad Scientist' to a _whole _new level right there, didn't they. Experimenting on Vampire then humans! Who the hell did he think he was! Dr _flimin' Frankenstein!_

Trying to calm myself down I relaxed and took in a deep breath.

So that's what the hell Jack did to me. Well I had to admit he could have done worse. Like, put something in my head that made me go mad…which the one I had was already doing. I really need to work on the whole 'optimism' thing.

Staring at the floor I took in a deep breath, only for the stench that hit me last night in the hospital to hit me again, but not as strong. Further away maybe? My head snapped up and I took in a deep breath again, trying to source.

Middle of town. Nightclub.

Well…at least I wasn't going to be board anymore.

Right?

**A/N: Good? Bad? I hoped you liked it, this is more of an informative chapter than anything else but hopefully the next will be a bit more exiting. **

**Anywho, hoped you like it and Review!**

**please….**


	4. Hunter

**A/N: Happy New Year everybody! Hope you had a Merry Christmas, ****Hanukah, Kwanzaa, Ramadan****, Yule etc. Sorry about the lack of updates. Busy, busy, busy. And I'm also working on another story just now, a Twilight crossover. So if you like Twilight or Apollo Justice Ace Attorney Game (if you haven't played the Ace Attorney series play it, it's awesome!) please read. **

**Any who, away with story advertising.**

**On with the show!**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

_If travel is searching  
And home whats been found_

I'm not stopping

I'm going hunting  
I'm the hunter  
I'll bring back the goods  
But I don't know when

I thought I could organize freedom  
How American of me  
This is who I am  
You figured it out, didn't you?

You could smell it  
So you left me on my own  
To complete the mission  
Now I'll leave it all behind

I'm going hunting  
I'm the hunter  
I'm the hunter  
I'm the hunter

You just didn't know me [x6]

_-Hunter, 30 Seconds to Mars_

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

My heart pounded in my chest, echoing in my ears. My mind was set, I could do this.

_BEEP!_

I couldn't do this.

"I told you I sucked at this kind of stuff." I told Virgil, letting the metal pole drop onto the other metal pole letting out an irritating beeping sound that went right through my head.

"Do you think I'll be made to pay back the school if I throw this thing out the window?" I asked, reaching out for it slowly. My wrist was caught by Virgil who was grinning like an idiot.

"I think they might love. Anyway, knowing your determination you'll end up regretting it and running after it." He said, kissing my hand. I rolled my eyes and the cheesiness of his act and pulled my hand back, starting with the annoying game once again.

I was in PSE, Personal and Social Studies, at the moment, trying to complete a silly little task the teacher had given everyone to keep us quiet. Something to do with...well I didn't really know because I wasn't listening to what he said but I think it was to do with teaching us patience or something.

Useless if you ask me.

It was my first day back at school since I'd collapsed, killed some thingy and then found out I was "The Chosen One." Okay well, he didn't use those exact words but that was the jist of what Jack was saying, I think.

That tape.

Man, why did I have to be the one he choose, couldn't have been someone who didn't have an over protective Vampire boyfriend who made up cheesy lines and loves to irritate people to death?

No, Virgil doesn't know yet. And I don't plan on telling him until I know exactly what is going on or until he finds out himself. Either way he's going to re-act the same, angry and over protective.

He was all ready suspicious seeing as when he finally did come back from the movie I was wearing a bandage round my waist and said I'd cut myself on a knife when trying to open a jar. What really happened was that one of the Vampire rookies who was helping the guy I was trying to kill the night I found the tape, decided to get a knife and slash my stomach. Hurt like hell.

I cussed again when the buzzing sound repeated. Virgil sighed and put the pole thing in my hands then clasping his hands around mind, guiding them smoothly around the metal course.

My eye sight faltered for a second from sleep deprivation. I was so tired.

"Ryvre, wake up." I heard Virgil say vaguely. I snapped out of the daze to see a worried looking Virgil.

"Ryvre, are you sure your okay?" he continued to say. I was about to say yes when a small black creature scuttled across the cupboards. My eyes widening I followed the creatures path to see that it had jumped down onto the counters below. I didn't hear what Virgil said to me next, I was too busy trying to make sure I knew where the creature was. What I did notice was when Virgil turned around to see what I was looking at.

"No, Virgil, don't." I said, remembering to keep my voice down. He stops and turns to me again, looking slightly confused and amused.

"What's wrong then Ryvre, your acting like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled. Quick Ryvre think!

"Spider. A big spider." I told him, trying to sound convincing but obviously failing. He rolled his eyes.

"Since when have you been scared of spiders?" he asked, going to look again.

"No Virgil! I said again, doing the first thing that came to mind that would stop Virgil in his tracks, and hopefully cause him a little memory loss. A lot of woo's and wolf whistles came out of that act from the other students until the teacher intervened, but as long as Virgil didn't see that thing, it was worth it.

"Miss Niall and Mr McLean please leave your public display's affection towards each other to intervals and after school." The teacher told us, smiling lightly. Turning away and hiding my face with my hair as I blushed, I tried to find the creature again only to see with my horror that it was sitting on the teacher's desk. I cringed, waiting for the teacher to shout or scream in fear and looking up in surprise when I heard nothing. It sat there, looking at the teacher as he sat at the desk, reading a book or magazine, it even jumped on his shoulder. It wasn't a small thing as well, about the size of a cat or a chinchilla. I turned to Virgil to see if he saw it but he was occupied with the game, still looking a bit in shock from the sudden kiss. The creature looked at the book with interest before jumping off the teachers shoulder about fifteen minutes later, heading for the door. But before it left it turned to me, looked me right in the eyes and left. Putting my hand up I waited for the teacher to notice and come over, not willing myself to shout at that moment.

"Yes Ryvre." He said when he came over.

"Can I go to the toilet?" I asked, not wanting to say I was ill as Virgil would then say he would take me to the medical room. When I was given the go ahead I walked out the room as normal as possible, ignoring the stares before spiriting down the hall into the atrium. The creature sat there, in the middle of the atrium, shaking as if it was scared, making noises that sounded like a cricket chirping. Walking over to it slowly, so I didn't scare it. I saw that it looked a bit like a mini version of the thing I killed before. Crouching down I went to touch it only to hear a slight whoosh of a cloak or fabric. From the corner of my eye I saw a black figure moving towards me, actually several of the cloaked creatures moving towards me, clicking like crickets did.

Ambush.

Sighing I stood and looked around me to see that they were everywhere, moving like they were in a jumpy stop motion movie.

"Um, okay. I know you're probably very busy...things." I said, struggling to think of a word. "But would you mind coming to kill me _after_ school?" I asked. I knew that this probably wasn't going to work but I didn't know how these creatures worked so I had to try something that involved not harming the school or me.

None answered, obviously. Unless you count driving me into a wall and impaling me with a knife or scythe or whatever their sharp weapon was, and answer. I felt every part of the pain when the knife made contact and it was then I realised, I didn't have a clue on how to trigger the chip. I was totally and utterly screwed right now. I couldn't fight for the life of me and came in close to last on sports day. I should have learned with the Virgil incident.

Groaning in pain but doing the best I could I kicked the creature off of me and stood straight, spitting blood out of my mouth onto the white flooring and watching as the others crawled closer. Unable to think of a plan of action that involved killing them I ran for the stairs, holding my aching stomach as best I could. I ran down, so tempted just to jump but knowing if I didn't I would never get up again. It was when I reached the bottom that I saw they were already there. I ran back up the stairs, hoping that the chip would finally kick in and help.

I tripped.

Of all the times I could have tripped it would be in a life and death situation. Not wasting anytime I tied getting up only to be kicked back down. Turning I saw one of the things hovering over me, saliva dripping from its teeth. Cringing, I kicked out with my feet and luckily it hit it in the head making its grip loosen on the weapon. Without a seconds hesitation I grabbed the weapon and impaled the creature with its own form of defence.

The others hissed is anger and wasting no time I stood and ran for the class room I had just gotten out of, hoping that crowds would stop them. But I was stopped by running into something hard.

"Ryvre! What happened?" Virgil asked, taking in my scared face and racing heart.

"Don't let them get me." I told him, not thinking about what I was saying anymore.

"Let what get you?" he asked.

"They were here. Right here, they.-" I stopped, suddenly realising what I was saying. He want' supposed to know yet.

"Ryvre, what is it?" he asked, wary at my sudden reluctance.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I got you there didn't I? With the running and the scared look. And you thought I was a bad actress." I said, laughing as best I could, trying to cover this up a joke.

"Ryvre, you're bleeding." He told me, starting to look angry.

"That's from the old wound silly." I told him, ignoring the pain.

"Then why is there a hole in your shirt." He growled. I froze. I got nothing.

"Ryvre." He hissed, obviously irritated with my lying. I was about to try and calm him down but the blood loss finally got to me and everything spun.

"Virgil. Why didn't you tell me you had a twin brother?" I slurred, watching the two frowning Virgil's, before collapsing onto Virgil's chest.

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I woke up in Virgil's room as voices seeped in through the door.

"She's been acting strange for a while now. Do you think-" I heard a voice I recognised as Skylar's start.

"I've been thinking that for a while. Either Ryvre has no idea about what's going on or she's lying to me." I flinched when Virgil said that, when he put it that way he made me sound bad.

"What are we going to do? We know nothing about what Jack did to her and it must be starting to kick in. Whatever it is." Noa said, sighing. I frowned, why did they have to be so upset. Well, at least I've found a good time to tell them. But of course, it being me who wanted to do something to help I was dragged away.

Oh no.

A scent hit me with such force I couldn't help but gag a little, but it did it. The chip kicked in. Walking over to the balcony I opened the door and walked out, taking in another deep breath, trying to find the source.

Another Nightclub in town, lots of them.

"What is it Virgil?" Kayla asked.

"Ryvre's awake." He said. I was running out of time. Looking down to the ground I saw that we where six floors up, I wouldn't survive the fall.

Instead I jumped over the balcony railings and down to the next, grabbing onto the railings each time until I finally reached the ground unscathed. Looking up I saw that Virgil hadn't come into see me yet so I still had sometime.

And with that I sped off to the Nightclub

It was a bit away from the beach but I wasn't out of breath when I arrived, looks like having a chip in your head was better than it sounded. I stopped a bit away from the club, not wanting to catch attention to myself.

Looking up at the moon right now was like looking at one of those silly screen savers on a Hi Def screen. It's also what it felt like, an out of body experience. It was cold as well, but that was to be expected during winter.

I walked down the pebbled road to the night club the smell was coming from, looking like I was limping as I did so. Maybe it was something the chip did to make me look vulnerable, I didn't know but that wasn't what was important right now.

There was a bouncer at the door, along with some other girls and boys all waiting to get in. The line didn't matter though, in fact I ignored it and walked right passed the bouncer before his arm came out to stop me before I entered.

"There's a line." He told me as I looked up and down his wide 6 foot 6 frame. I cocked my head to the side and punched him the gut sending him through the doors and into one of the pillars. Screams from girls and guys alike echoed as I jumped down from the stairs and walked into the club. The music had stopped now as the DJ freaked when he saw me also.

I walked in, the same routine as what happened in the house just two nights ago but this time I didn't have to ask a thing. Many of them hovered around the room, bodies already lying on the floor, the partiers to drunk or high to notice. They all hissed at me as I walked onto the stage and looked around, counting my how many there where and any possible weapons.

They hissed again as a man, a human man at that, came out of the shadows and motioned for them to stop.

They did.  
"So, looks like the boys in blue have finally sent someone. I'm not surprised though, I have been waiting for them. But sending a little girl! Ah, they've really gone downhill." He laughed.

"You're human." I stated.

"A man I may be but I am not human. I am God. As long as I control my pets no one can defeat me!" he exclaimed, causing me to tip my head to the side.

"Let's test that theory then shall we?" I asked and not missing a beat I picked up the microphone stand and impaled the creature in the third eyes, causing it to turn to dust.

The man was clearly un-railed at the scene but he quickly regained his posture and muttered something in another language causing them to charge at me, weapons in hand.

As one came for me I slammed my hand into its skull and pulled the weapon from its hands and sliced another behind my using the axe like weapon. Others quickly followed but met the same fate, not before several of them raked there spindly yet sharp nails into my skin.

Blood dripped down onto the black flooring from both my wounds and the axe like weapons as I lowered them down to my sides yet still keeping them ready to fight again. The man from before looked up at me is shock and stuttered while walking backwards.

"You're not human. Y-y-you can't be human. H-h-humans, c-c-can't do that!" he exclaimed finally revealing his cowardice. I cocked my head to the side and walked towards him jumping down off the stage. He tried to get out the emergency exit but failed.

Looked like he was trapped.

"You killed these people." I said motioning to the dead bodies on the floor, my steps not skipping a beat. He whimpered as others, watched from the side lines, whispering word that didn't matter.

"It's because of you these people are dead!" I shouted, crushing his windpipe with the handle of the axe as I pushed him against the wall. He should die, he needed to die. This stupid human needed to die for what he did.

My body jerked as something sharp entered the back of my shoulder. Letting the man go I turned to see a dart sticking out, I frowned and pulled it out, not knowing it's meaning until my eyes glazed over. The dart dropping to the floor with a soft clink, I felt a soft hand on my shoulder as the drug worked its way into my system.

Sleeping drugs shouldn't work this fast.

This was something else.

"I sorry, Ryvre. I so, so, sorry." A calming voice said before everything went black.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**A/N: Oh, who was that?**

**Hope you enjoyed everybody! Yeah, there is going to be fight scenes and stuff throughout. Also sorry to any of the Kayla and group fans. Kayla and the gang will be in it more. It's just that this bit is more about Ryvre than anyone else.**

**Anyway, hope you like and Happy New Year!**


	5. Was It A Dream?

**A/N: Okay, first things first.**

**I am uber sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update. School has been a nightmare and along with my other commitments I have no time. Along with that, my hard-drive with everything I'd written since I was 13 was on, broke so some of the chapters I'd written for this got lost in the death. Luckily I found some old notes I'd written about this and continued from there.**

**Sorry again! I will try to update but don't old me to updating often. Teachers aren't giving any slack this year.**

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Your defences were on high  
Your walls built deep inside  
Yeah I'm a selfish bastard  
But at least I'm not alone  
My intentions never change  
What I want still stays the same  
And I know what I should do  
it's time to set myself on fire  
Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
Your reflection I've erased  
Like a thousand burned out yesterdays  
Believe me when I say goodbye forever  
Is for good  
Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves  
A photograph of you and I  
(A photograph of you and I)  
Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves  
A photograph of you and I  
A photograph of you and I  
A photograph of you and I  
IN LOVE...

Was it A Dream? 30 Seconds to Mars

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"Is she stable?" a voice called from the fog.

"All life signs are good. Now would be the best time to start the procedure." Another voice said. My eyes opened heavily as I tried to see who was talking.

"Wait. She's waking up."

"I thought you gave her the sedative."

"I did, and the anaesthetic."

"Give her a larger dose then." Then everything went cloudy again.

"This isn't right, she's only a girl."

"She isn't a little girl anymore. You saw for yourself what she did. This is for her own good and for the safety of our people." Then finally everything faded to black.

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**Two Years Later**

I sat on the warm grass, butterflies beating around me, squirrels scavenging near my feet and the sun warm on my face.

That didn't make sense.

Grass was never warm, it was usually wet with dew, and squirrels tended to avoid people at all costs. Children played in the playground in front of me, trying to get me to join in with their antics. That was silly also, children ignored those who sat away from them, mean to anyone who wasn't 'normal'. I knew what was happening, I wasn't an idiot.

No one was real, nothing was real anymore.

When I looked up again the children were gone, only an empty swing still swinging and a roundabout going round. Standing slowly, I made my way over to the park and looked around, devoid of any life.

What where they trying to show me.

Then, two large claws, grabbed my face and pulled me back, dragging me off as I screamed.

Blood curdling screaming echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls as I woke from my drug induced sleep. Electric pulses shooting through the wires and the rod stuck in my head, making muscles spasm and scream from electric overload. Faint mumbling was heard before everything became numb, the twitching all that remained.

This had quickly become a routine, I found that out soon after I got here, taken in by a, oh so nice man. I woke, was taken to the laboratory for testing, given drugs to induce sleep, leaving them to their own devices before being feed and talked to about the tests.

I didn't like it here. I wanted to go home, where ever that was. I couldn't even think past this morning anymore. Only the voices to keep me company.

The spasms became more violent as the electric pulses quickened pace, making me look like was having a night mare. I'd seen it before, through the 'Doctor's' eyes. This was better than I sleeping though, real sleeping meant nightmares. This sleep was fake, deep and the dreams had meanings.

To make me a killer.

"Our best work is done while our subject's are a sleep as you see. It makes them more prone to the images and suggestions." The good old 'Doctor' explained, to an unknown person, his voice slightly screechy, most likely from nervous. Must be a Council member. I'd only met the council members once before. Three weeks after my induction to this facility.

I'd come to know this 'Doctor' on the first day. His 'ground braking experiments, now all that ruled my dreams.

"Of course this testing has its side effects, her mind has already submerge into a deep psychosis and by the time she is ready for combat it may get worse but the results. Well...they'll be spectacular." He gleamed. From the sound of his voice the other person didn't seem convinced.

"What use is she if she's insane?" he asked, his footsteps closer.

"She is the greatest living weapon sir! With the right trigger this girl could take out a majority of the supernatural race she-" he stopped.

"I'm sorry sir but I need to ask this. This subject was had been shown to top members of the Madeira and was voted favourably by every member. Is there any reason for this inspection?" the 'Doctor' asked, the faint nervousness still noticeable.

"I'm sorry for making you nervous Doctor. How is she physically." The other man went on, ignoring the 'Doctor's' question.

"Ryvre...is amazingly graceful creature. More so than the other subjects, thanks to Jack Hawthorne's work." The 'Doctor' sighed, thoughtfully.

"Hmm, that's strange." The other man said, now right beside me. I knew that voice, somewhere, I knew it. I'd heard it before.

"What's strange sir?"

"She couldn't even walk over a flat surface when I last saw her."

What?

Next thing I knew there where snaps and the metal thing on my head was taken off, and the rod taken out of my head. Cold hands cooled my burning skin as the man ran his hands over my face trying to make me open my eyes.

"Ryvre, Ryvre come on. We have to get you out of here." The man said, stroking my hair back and taking the wires off me. "It's me Ryvre. It's Virgil." He told me, his cold hands suddenly gone, leaving me missing the cold.

Virgil. Virgil.

"Virgil." I stated, now standing behind him, making him jump ever so slightly. He turned to me and smiled warmly, contrasting with his cold skin. His hair was no longer the spiky blue bird blue I remember but a dark brown and now reached below his ears. But it was him, I'd recognise him anywhere.

He sighed as if slightly relived, then kissed me with desperate urgency, he knew this could end badly.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that." He whispered before grinning then going over to the 'Doctor'.

Quickly he took off his leather jacket that he was wearing while pretending to be a council member, and slipped on the 'Doctor's' lab coat, then grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. My bare feet and his soft shoes made no noise against the linoleum floor and there were no guards waiting. Escapes had never happened in the history of this facility.

Never.

Suddenly Virgil pulled me into the shadows of a door-well as two scientists past - betting that another subject wouldn't make it through the night - before motioning me down the corridor again.

"They know you're here." I told him through a whisper of an unused voice as we reached an elevator. Virgil whispered something unknown then pulled open the elevator, no time to wait for it to come. Pulling me over his shoulders he began to climb the elevator shaft, curses from guards heard from the open door where we came out.

"Don't let them escape!" one shouted as Virgil crashed through the glass doors of my old school and into the parking lot. A car skidded to a halt in front of us as guards ran for us, its lights blinding the guards for just seconds yet long enough for Virgil to get me and himself in the car and for the driver to speed the car out of the parking lot and onto road.

"You actually did it. I'm impressed." The driver said, as I turned and looked out the back window, kneeling on the seats.

"If it wasn't for you she wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place." Virgil sighed before turning round to face me. He sat in the passenger's seat and I was in the back not believing what was happening.

"Ryvre..." Virgil asked, making me turn round. His eyes where the same one blue eye and green eye. And his looks. But this Virgil was different. More physically and emotionally drained than the other one.

"Don't tell me to wake up." I interrupted him making him frown. That's what _they_ always did, tell you to wake up. There was no way I would _really_ get out of that place, away from 'them', it was a fortress. No one ever escaped.

"What do you mean Ryvre?" he asked. I looked around the leather interior of the car, not wanting it to dissappear, and pulled my knees up to my chin, wrapping my arms around, something that had become my only handle on life.

"Don't tell me to wake up. I don't want to go back there."

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**A/N: **

**So, how was it for my first update in oh... three months?**

**Sorry if it's not going the way you expected it but I've had this idea from the very beginning of this entire idea. **

**Anywho, gotta go. Bye!**


	6. A Modern Myth

**A/N: Sorry for the gap again. Exams and the like. Anyway, hope you like.**

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Did we create a modern myth  
Did we imagine half of it  
What happened in a thought from now  
Save yourself, save yourself

A secret is out  
A secret is out

To buy the truth and sell a lie  
The last mistake before you die  
So don't forget to breathe tonight  
Tonight's the last so say goodbye

A secret is out  
A secret is out  
A secret is out  
A secret is out

Goodbye (17x)

-A Modern Myth, 30 Seconds to Mars.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word_" a soft voice sang, echo through my head.

"Brother found out about the broken window." Whispered another in my ear, as if worried.  
_"Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird"_

"You're not handling this."  
_"And if that mockingbird don't mock real well, then"_

"What you're doing is wrong."  
_"Papa's gonna buy you a freedom bell" _Pictures flicked across my eyes quickly, difficult to make out but still there.

"Brother found out about the broken widow."  
_"Oh, and if that freedom bell don't ring"_ he stood over me as liquids where injected into me, watching in horror as I screamed.

"You have no idea what you're doing."  
_"Papa's gonna buy you a cubic zirconia ring"_

"You didn't get out of there."  
_"Oh, and if that cubic zirconia ring don't shine"_

"Why search for the living among the dead." No.  
_"You're gonna give your papa a real hard time"_

"You have no idea what you're doing." No!  
_"Now ain't you?"  
"Ain't you, baby, ain't you?"_

No!

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

My eyes snapped open revealing a blue sky, no clouds tainting it. Sitting up I looked around, a faint frown on my face. No one was there.

The grass was warm under my bare feet, wet dew sticking to them as I stood and walked through the small park devoid of life. Only sign of past life the swings still swinging and roundabouts turning with loud creaking. The grass rustled with the trees as a wet yet sweet wind pushed my hair back off my face.

Something was wrong.

Screeching caused me to turn quickly and cover my mouth to stop me saying anything.

Nothing.

Frowning but eyes wide, I turned back only for two hands to grab my face and pull me forward.

Screaming and a name being called woke me from the nightmare.

"Ryvre, Ryvre. Calm down." A voice called from the fog causing me to open me to open my eyes to look for the screaming. It wasn't until I looked around that I realised the screaming was coming from me.

"Ryvre. Ryvre. It's okay." Virgil calmed, holding me as I shook from either fear or nerves. I wasn't sure anymore.

Eyes of different colours met mine as my green and brown ones scanned the room.

"He didn't know." I told Virgil quickly as he pushed my hair that was sticking to my face from sweat, away.

"They never told him until it was too late, they lied." I nodded, looking around, not connecting to where I was. "He felt betrayed and sick at their experiments, he left and got you Virgil." I said, turning to him and nodding, backing up my statement.

"He didn't want to hurt me. Thought he was doing good work. Hm, hm." I laughed, looking around as tears ran down my face. "It took you two years until he was finally where able to infiltrate. Two Years." I finished in a whisper before turning to Virgil again.

"Please don't wake me up." I cried, unable to take the smile of my face as I rocked back and forward. Virgil looked at me with sadness before wrapping his arms around me letting me cry.

"Oh, Ryvre." Kayla whispered with regret. The where all here. Kayla, Skylar, Zak, Noa and Caleb. All of them. They looked the same, only older and as if they hadn't slept for a while and wore different clothing, as if they had been on the run for a while.

"Remember what I said. Her mind is in a deep psychosis now. She can't tell the difference between reality and dreaming." Mr Ward stated as he sat on front of me, watching as I watched him.

"You didn't know. You didn't know." I repeated, still rocking before hiding my face in Virgil's chest before closing my eyes, on the brink of sleep.

"Is there any way to help her?" Zak asked, worried and tired.

"Maybe," Ward said standing. "The main cause of this psychosis is a panic mechanism for the human side of her brain. The scientists where trying to let the chip completely take over, but instead of letting that happen, the human side fought back and trapped her mind inside... almost like a bubble. She can't tell if what's happening outside her is real or not." Ward explained, sighing.

"Brother found out about the broken window." I whispered, no rational thoughts going through my head. "Had to be withdrawn from the competition." I flinched as one of the scientists loomed over me and injected me.

"Didn't get out! Didn't get out!" I screamed, trying to escape from the bindings round my arm. Shouting was heard through the fog then a calming whisper in my ear.

"Calm down Ryvre. You're safe. Sleep now." And I did.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"If you hadn't drugged her and pulled her away this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" a voice shouted making me jump out of another nightmare. Crashing came from the room, like plate and bowls where being thrown. I looked around to see I was in a bedroom, a dark one at that. Ripped and tattered curtains where closed over the broken glass but it was dark out, I could tell that much from the cold air coming through it and the lack of light seeping in. Air, I hadn't felt air for a long time. Something moved beside me and I looked down to see Virgil laying there, his arm round my waist, frowning and flinching in his sleep. I smiled lightly. Sleeping in a dream, funny.

I snapped my head up to look at the wall when a crash came from the other side. Moving the covers off me I walked out of the room into small cabin like room, a small fire was on in the centre, made from bits of paper and anything they could find found the abandoned home. Everyone sat around the fire, Skylar and Noa talking amongst themselves as Kayla threw things at Ward.

"You asshole! Thanks to you she doesn't even know she was saved!" she shouted, throwing another plate at him. Ward ducked again as it hit the wall above him.

"I told you I'm sorry I –"

"Didn't know." I finished for him, cutting him off. All eyes turned to me, making me look down and push my hair behind my ears. "He didn't know what they planned to do. They lied." I said, looking up a bit. Kayla dropped the plate she was about to throw at Ward and hugged me, as if I was a long lost sister.

"I thought you were dead." She said, hugging me tighter.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I laughed, hugging her back, sarcasm an automatic reaction. Caleb laughed from behind.

"Sarcasm, you're defiantly Ryvre." He said, ruffling my hair and hugging me when Kayla let go and stepped back, trying to control tears. Skylar was next, though she more attacked me than hugged me.

"You're okay!" She exclaimed, hugging me as I fell against the floor. I smiled; I never wanted to wake up again. I was happy with my friends, and with Virgil.

"You didn't know." I said, when Ward faced me, looking nervous. Walking up I hugged him too, I didn't hold a grudge, he helped save me. He meant no harm, not anymore.

"Virgil went insane when you went missing. Looked everywhere for you, even went as far to go to...what were they called the Mansions? Lemur?" Caleb thought unable to think of a name.

"Madeira and Amur, dim wit." Kayla said, whacking him over the back of the head. I froze.

Madeira and Amur. I knew those names.

"The Vampire councils." I stated looking up from the fire to Caleb.

"Yep, joined each of their guards until he found out about some secret organization and about some drugs...um.... Depina I think it was called made by the Madeira. No idea what it's supposed to do though." He shrugged, popping another grape into his mouth. Kayla, sat beside him, head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulders. I was happy to see them still together. I turned to the bedroom door when I heard a noise come from it but it was only Virgil, falling out the bed.

"Ow." I heard him whisper before muttering a string of curses.

"He hasn't stopped since you left." Ward said, after being quiet in a corner for the past half hour. "And that's only what I've seen. Did everything in his power to get you out. I have much more respect for the Vampire race thanks to that boy." He stated, throwing back the last of the whiskey he had just poured.

"That _boy _you speak of is over 400 years old." I replied, meeting his gaze. Ward grinned.

"Touché."

"Ryvre." called out a worried voice, carefully. I turned to see Virgil coming out of the bedroom, looking round before focusing on me. Smiling he walked over to me and sat on the floor beside me.

"How are you?" he asked, grasping my face and looking into my eyes as if looking for something.

"I'm fine." I told him, frowning a little irritated he thought something was wrong with me. Virgil laughed before kissing me and hugging me tightly.

"Don't you scare me like that again." He stated. Sighing I hugged him back. When he pulled away my eyes landed on his long, brown hair.

"What happened blue bird?" I asked, tugged at his hair. He chuckled.

"Electric blue hair stands out a bit from the norm. I was known as being with you. I needed to infiltrate. Brown hair is the most inconspicuous." He smiled. I grinned back only to almost choke as images flashed into my head. Dark, shadowed creatures crawled across my mind as the weapons slashed me. When I opened my eyes again, everything was back to normal except for a horrid stench in the air.

They were coming, though not under orders.

These creatures weren't sent or controlled. They were called by signals in people blood that made them go insane, making them kill the person and any witness where it then ate the flesh of the bones then used the bones as weapons.

Virgil frowned and made my look at him as my eyes glazed over and stared into space.

"Their coming." I stated, just the widows crashed in. I was then slammed against the wall by a large shadowed creature, almost grim reaper like in features. Its face was hidden buy the hood over his head and it had a large scythe as a hand as the other, large bony one was wrapped around my neck cutting off my breathing.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word."_ Echoed through my head.

A deep, guttural growl evaded my lips as I kicked it back, ripping off its scythe like hand.

"_Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird."_

Falling to the ground, i picked up the fallen hand and threw it, ramming the sharp limb right through its chest.

"_And if that Mocking Bird don't mock real well, well then Papa's gonna buy you a freedom bell."_

"We have to go." I stated as the creature disintegrated into dust. "More are coming. I can smell them." I stated. No one said a thing. Too scared of me to speak.

Everyone quickly grabbed their stuff and hauled it into the back of hippie bus like vehicle before Virgil jumped in the front and sped off down the dusty path. Now that I was outside I could see that we were in the middle of a forest in a rundown hut up a narrow makeshift road.

"We've lost them." I stated, twenty minutes into the drive. No one spoke, too scared.

Looking down, I pushed my hair behind my ears. They were scared, terrified even. I wasn't the little girl and friend they knew two years ago. I knew that, I wasn't stupid. It couldn't go back to the way it was. I was too different.

I sat in the passenger's seat, next to Virgil who was driving.

"I'm sorry." I stated, looking at him. He turned to me quickly, confused before looking back to the road.

"For what?" he asked, his hands clenched on the steering wheel.

"For killing it. I-I-I didn't know what else to do. I-" he cut me off.

"Ryvre." He sighed. "I'm not angry at you if that's what you're thinking. In fact I'm in awe at what you did back there. But-" he trailed off.

"It was your eyes Ryvre." Kayla stated, sound near tears. I frowned and turned to the back to face her.

"My eyes?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. She nodded.

"They where pitch black, Ryvre. What did they do to you?" she asked, looking up. I turned away and looked out the window, remembering the experiment, the pain as tears ran down my face.

"Can't tell." I stated.

"Can't or won't?" Zak asked.

"Can't...tell." I said shakily. "It...hurts." I whispered, now in tears. Virgil looked over to me quickly and took my hand, all he could do without causing a crash.

"This is aimed at everyone. She just got out yesterday night. Ease up on the questions. She'll tell us when she's ready." Virgil stated, turning into a junction.

"Where are we even going?" Noa asked, jumping up behind us and breaking the silence, his arms round both seats. Virgil sighed, smiling thankful for the distraction.

"Edinburgh. A safe house for supernatural creatures of all sorts. We'll be safe there." He stated.

Safe.

I hadn't heard those words for so long.

Safe.

If only that was true.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**A/N: So? Likey? Or Hate? So far I'm not sure what people think about the story now. **

**Also, I was thinking of changing the name to "Capricorn" another song by 30SM. Not sure, what do you think?**

**Also the "Mocking Bird" lyrics at the beginning and mentioned later on are from Regina Spektor's version of the lullaby. If you haven't heard of Regina Spektor then look now, she's an amazing singer.**

**But anyway, have a headache so gonna go.**

**Later.**


	7. Search and Destroy

A/N: Full apology at end of chapter

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

_Grab your gun _

_Time to go to hell _

_I'm no hero _

_Guilty as charged _

_Search and destroy _

_Found my faith _

_Livin in sin _

_I'm not Jesus _

_But, neither are you, my friend _

_I'm a whore _

_A boy for broken dreams _

_The simple answer is never what it seems _

_A million little pieces _

_We've broken in two _

_A million little pieces _

_I stole it from you _

_Search and destroy _

_Search and destroy _

_Search and destroy _

_Search and destroy _

_So, I fall _

_From heaven into hell _

_Sick as my secrets _

_But never gonna tell _

_Love to blame _

_Bottom of my dreams _

_Cause our faith is blessed, I believe _

_I believe, I believe _

_I believe _

_Oh, I believe _

_I believe _

_Search and destroy _

_Search and destroy _

_Search and destroy _

_Search and destroy _

_SEARCH AND DESTROY _

_Let go _

_Let go _

_Let me go _

_Let me go _

_Let go _

_Let go _

_LET ME GO _

_(search and destroy) _

_A million little pieces (x7) _

_STOLEN FROM YOU _

_Search and destroy _

_Search and destroy _

_Search and destroy _

_Search and destroy _

_A million little pieces _

_A million little pieces to start_

-Search and Destroy, 30 Seconds to Mars

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

We arrived in Edinburgh at 6 in the morning after leaving Ayr at 4 am. We would have been there sooner but we needed to stop for petrol and for food, mainly for me. Seems like breaking out of a screwed up institute and killing giant...things was draining.

"Isn't that taking 'Scooby Gang' to a new level?" I asked Virgil, pointing at the car I had been staring at with both confusion and worry for about five minutes. He shrugged as he finished filling up the tank.

"It isn't mine. It's Skylar's. Her older brother's actually. He left it when he went over to America to study and Skylar took it when I mentioned the need for a bigger car to hold everyone." He replied, leaving me to just stare as the multicoloured van, covered in rainbows, clouds and peace signs. As Virgil left, I went into the back of the van to change into the clothes Kayla had given me. They were simple, black trousers along with a black vest and turtle neck sweater. It felt weird out of my night gown I'd worn for the past two years yet the fabric was softer and didn't irritate my skin.

The others came back with Virgil just as I finished changing , bags of food in hand that I quickly grabbed.

The snow falling from the sky and grit covered roads were the first sign of winter I noticed. The main hint came as when we arrived in Edinburgh, me now scoffing down a party bag of Doritos. During the Christmas season a fair was set up in the area near the train station, Ferris wheel, giant swings, the bungee ball of doom and the usual fair rides, apart from a rollercoaster. Though the German Fair was the coolest thing about it with stalls full of the cool things, and the Stollen they sold was the best. It was always the highlight of the winter season.

Everyone chatted aimlessly on the drive, Caleb and Skylar arguing about the songs on the radio. Skylar wanting to listen to someone named Lady Gaga and Caleb wanting to listen to the Beatles. Personally I didn't care but it felt good to have the banter around me. Made me feel just that little bit more connected.

I'd heard of Greyfriars Church yard before. I didn't think there was anyone who hadn't thanks to Greyfriars Bobby, the McKenzie Poltergeist and the City of the Dead tours.

Virgil stopped the van outside the graveyard, before getting out, whispering softly to the others as he pulled out a flashlight from underneath the seat.

"Follow me closely. It's easy to get lost here at night."

It was early morning so the sun was still down, yet I the slight sunlight illuminated the graveyard perfect. Something I didn't think extended to the others as Skylar tripped several times. Pink early morning light only lit the graveyard minimally making the flashlight a necessity for the others: seagulls flew by, calling out as they looked for food in the early morning light. Some rabbits got caught in the beam, making them freeze before they ran off to their burrows between graves.

We made our way past the buried bodies , following Virgil carefully before reaching a fenced off area, the Covenanter's Cemetery.

"Dude, are you serious?" Caleb asked. Virgil chuckled.

"What? Didn't expect the safe house to be in a graveyard?" he asked, turning to Noa with a grin.

"No. That's exactly what I expected. That's why I'm surprised." He said as he stared through the gates with confusion. The gates where locked, a fact Noa pointed out.

"Of course they are. Far too many people kept complaining of attacks in George Mackenzie's tomb so they closed to off. Only "City of the Dead" tour can get in." He stated. Before anyone could say a word, Virgil produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the gate motioning for everyone to follow.

Crypt after crypt we crept past before Virgil finally opened the door to one; well actually, it was more like kicked the door open, a storm of dust and cobwebs following his dramatic entrance. Waving the dust away with his hand he walked over to one of the grave he kicked the lid off.  
"Virgil! What the he-"Skylar was cut off when she saw the opening.

There, in a grave, was the doorway to the underground safe house. Chuckling, Virgil motioned into the grave.

"Human's first." He grinned. Caleb went first, followed by Zak, Kayla, Noa, Skylar, Mr Ward, me then Virgil.

The passage was small and long, lanterns where set up on the walls and lit as we walked by. Motion sensor solar lights, nothing magical or spectacular. Virgil took the lead, me close behind as he wouldn't let go of my hand, causing me to frown at the back of his head. Was he worried about something?

The hall led to a large circular opening and a door, where a man and a woman stood, talking between each other. Distracted as we made our way over to them.

" Oi," one called, holding an arm out as he took a step forward state your name." He said, now focused on the job. Virgil kept the relaxed stance, holding out his hands in surrender with a look of humour on his face.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You don't recognise me?" He asked, his Scottish accent more noticeable now then ever before. The female watch with cold and calculating suspicion at the others before returning her gaze the Virgil as the male stood staring with interest at the others behind us.

"Master MacLean. It good t see you again." She stated in a monotone voice.

"Hello Rachel. Is dad in?" He questioned casually walking forward.

"Of course. I'll take you to him." She said, bowing slightly and swiftly turning with the man beside her.

"Don't let go of my hand." Virgil whispered to me as the door opened, taking my hand and pulling me into a large hall. The room was about the size of two cathedrals and full of people, all in their own little areas. Chatter and laughter surrounded us, as well as homely smells of cooking food. The carved walls where a burnt sienna colour with the peachy lights shining round the room letting everyone see. Even though I knew they all could probably see perfectly if the lights weren't there. A small crowd near the centre of the hall turned as Virgil walked in with me on his arms and the others behind. The Rachel and the man walked on, motioning for us to follow.

It felt like walking into a sci-fi movie being here. Different colours of hair and skin, blue, pink, green, everything, surrounded me, all watching with interest as we walked pass, as if eying up prey. Shacks made of wood and fabric covered some others that seemed a little worse for wear.

As we reached the centre of the crowd, I spotted a man with dark grey blue hair and white skin standing beside a man with black hair who was injecting a crimson liquid into a pink haired woman's arm. The grey man grinned as he met my eyes and bowed with a lavish hand gesture. A woman stood to the other side of him, watching me with blank white eyes. Her skin blue and scale like, dark brown hair sneaking out of the black hood connected to her long dress.

The pink haired woman's body went limp only seconds after the liquid was injected into her, eyes glazing over and soft smile on her lips.

"Sleep now." He said softly, smoothing down her hair before Rachel and the male guard took her away. Standing gracefully he turned to us, a worrying smile on his face.

"Ah," he smiled, arms open. " It seems my son has returned." He laughed. The crowd dispersed with the discrete dismissal from Rachel, leaving us with Virgil's sire, though the grey haired man and the woman stayed. Virgil grinned widely and let go of my hand to go to his sire.

"Dad." He laughed hugging him in the typical 'man hug'.

"It's good to see you again. What has it been? Nearly 80 years since I last saw you, seems like only yesterday." His gazed landed on the others behind Virgil and me with interest. "You brought friends as well, human friends. Looks like the trip home did you some good." He laughed, head cocked to the side as a soft grin graced his lips again.

"Good friends." Virgil established before turning to us. "This is Alexander," he explained, motioning to him. "My sire and the leader of this coven and safe house." He explained, everyone nodding and smiling politely; probably not having a clue what to do when meeting a Vampire coven leader. Alexander smiled and walked forward holding out his arms.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I blanked him out after that, knowing the drill. The man and woman behind Alexander were still there, the grey man appearing amused by the whole affair. The sounds from what I decided to call the 'market' where more interesting to me. Such mundane words, no different from what would be heard above ground in a human market. It had been so long since those sounds had reached my ears.

I could feel the stares from the curious ones, wanting to know what was going on and why Virgil had returned after so long. With humans as well.

And yet, there was no bloodlust in the cavern. Every Vampire seemed uninterested, either sleeping or with others playing games; some I'd heard of others I'd not.

"It smells in here. Like burning flesh." I stated, crinkling my nose in disgust as I continued looking at the uneven ceiling with interest. The others had been talking as I looked around, I hadn't been paying attention to what was being said but I'd heard enough to know that I'd just interrupted their conversation. Not that I particularly cared. Alexander chuckled after a moments silence.

"Well of course little girl. There's very little ventilation in a cavern such as thi-"

"That doesn't explain the smell of burning flesh... and I'm not a little girl." I interrupted, not looking to him. There was another moments silence before Alexander laughed out loud.

"Well don't you have spirit in you. Virgil, I don't believe you've introduced me to this friend." He said. From my peripheral vision I saw Virgil turn to me, slight expression of sadness quickly covered up as he walked towards me.

"This is Ryvre." He stated, taking my face in his hands and making me face him. "My girlfriend." Alexander laughed again.

"Well that is good news! Although she does seem a bit...well how to I put this...airy-fairy?" He commented. Virgil looked into my eyes for a couple more seconds before looking back to Alexander.  
"That's why we're here." He sighed. "Ryvre was taken by Madeira, they...experimented on her. We just got her away from them yesterday and we need a place to hide out." He explained.

"Of course, you can stay for as long as you like, you and you're..." Alexander paused, watching me closely. "Is she okay son?" he asked, motioning to me.

I'd moved away from Virgil, the sound coming from one of the shacks irritating me.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word"_

My breath caught in my throat, fear shooting up my spine as I put my hands to my mouth.

No. Not now.

"_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird"_

No.

"_And if that mockingbird don't mock real well, then"_

"No." I whispered, voice shaking as my hands pulled at my hair. "No, no, no, no."

"_Papa's gonna buy you a freedom bell"_

"Ryvre." Virgil's voice called through the fog, concerned. "Ryvre?"

I ignored him. The sound coming from the small radio in the shack no longer causing me fear but captivating me. Everything began fading out of focus, I could feel the fog call me in, pictures flickering across my eyes. Eyes wide and mouth agape I stared thoughtfully at the radio, all self control leaving my body.

"Alice."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

A/N: I am sooooo sorry! Life has just been really hectic for so long with exams and more exams and school and I've had barely anytime to write. I will try and to do more before my exams start again as I've finally been re-inspired in this story. Again, I apologize for the time it took me to update.

Don't kill me!

P.S. If you're a fan of Death Note I've recently handed over my Death Note story to another author, EvilGnomes. I recommend you check it out. Full details are on my profile.


End file.
